Impulse Control
by Mindy35
Summary: Jack/Liz. A glitch in the bedroom.


Title: Impulse Control

Author: Mindy35

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine

For: hamnapkin

Prompt: put your hand right…

Spoilers: nope

Pairing: Jack/Liz always.

Summary: A slight glitch in the bedroom.

-x-

"…Here?"

"No."

"…Here?"

"Nope."

"How about--"

"God, no."

Jack plops down on the edge of the bed, shirt open. "Rather than going through all the places you _don't _want me to touch you, could you perhaps suggest one place you _might_ be happy for me to touch you?"

Liz plops down next to him, shirt open. "This is not going well. Is it?"

"It could be better," he answers carefully.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" she moans: "I don't know what my problem is."

Jack is silent a moment. He turns his head to look at her. "I thought you wanted this."

She turns too, face troubled. "I did. I _do_."

He clears his throat, clasps his hands over his lap. "Well, perhaps we just need to give it a bit more time. I mean…we have been friends for a long time."

She nods once, doleful. "We have."

"Perhaps it's unreasonable to assume we could jump straight into being lo--"

She holds up a finger, mumbling: "Saying that word is not going to help either of us right now."

"If I can't say it," he points out: "how are we going to _do it_?"

"I know, I know…" She shifts sideways to face him, puts a hand on his arm. "And I'm sorry, really. But it's just…so weird. Us. Being…_that word_. You. Touching me. In places. I mean…don't you find it weird? Isn't this weird for you too?"

"Honestly, no," he replies. "I've wanted this for quite some time."

She tilts her head. "A week is not _quite some time_, Jack."

He runs an eye over her. "We may have been dating a week, but I have been restraining myself much longer."

"You have?" At his silence, she asks: "How long?"

"_How long?"_

She nods.

He releases a breath, letting himself lie back on the bed. "Ah, I don't know…" His eyes close over, his voice turning dreamy, a little drained: "you were wearing a pink suit."

"When?"

He waves a hand, lets it fall to his chest. "The first time I…felt the impulse."

She frowns, looking down at him. "I don't own a pink suit. I've never owned a pink suit."

"Well, you were wearing one, I remember it distinctly."

"Are you sure you're not thinking of someone else?"

Jack chuckles slightly. "I'm sure."

"When have I _ever_--" She cuts herself off, blinks. "Oh."

Jack's eyes open halfway. "…What?"

She nods, gulps. "Okay, touch me."

His brows lift. "I beg your pardon?"

She straddles his body, rips off her own shirt. "Touch my body, Jack. Now. Let's do this."

His hands inch towards his head, as though being held hostage. "I don't understand what just happened."

Liz leans down, palms planted into the mattress either side of his head. She smiles. "That was the day we met."

"The pink suit?"

She nods. "Four years ago."

He smiles back. "I told you I was restraining myself."

"Well, cut it out." She draws in a breath then lets it go. "I want you to touch me now."

His eyes rake over her. "Where?"

She hesitates then says: "Everywhere."

He lifts his head to kiss her, quick and eager. "That is _so_ the answer I was hoping for."

"So shut up and do it." She straightens, reaches behind to unclasp her bra.

"Sure?" he tests, slipping the straps off her shoulders.

"Yes," she replies confidently: "I don't wanna be friends. I wanna be--"

"Lovers?" Jack rasps.

"…Lovers," she nods, eyes on his.

"Well then. How about we start…" His hand lifts slowly, curling carefully about her naked waist: "here? Can I touch you here?"

Her breathing deepens, but she manages to stammer: "Sure, you can."

His other hand slips up over her breast, thumb grazing the nipple. "And here? How's that feel?"

Her eyes close over. "Uh huh…good."

The hand on her hip slips lower, over her thigh, under her skirt. "And what about…down here?"

She squirms bodily. "God, yes."

"You know," Jack rasps: "you can touch me if--"

Her hands sweep inside his shirt, over his stomach, up his chest in one determined, savoring motion. She kisses him, hands in his hair, on his neck, fingers on his jaw. "Yeah," she says when she pulls back: "I kinda figured."

_END._


End file.
